A Bad Case of Divination
by heysakuya
Summary: After Bellatrix's Divination class in which her professor makes prophecies about her future foretelling a relationship with a mysterious wizard,she stumbles upon a young and attractive Slytherin in a dream. Is this prophecy fulfilled or a divine nightmare


**Title:** A Bad Case of Divination

**Author:** supersonicchica / heysakuya

**Recipient:** krhviolin

**Pairing(s):** Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

**Word Count:** 6,206

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** AU, Oral, Dub-Con, Bondage, Blood-play, Dirty Talk, Curse-play, Orgasm Denial, Forced Orgasm

**Beta(s):** marauderswolf

**Summary:** A Hogwarts-aged Bellatrix Black is quite exasperated after her Divination class in which her professor repeatedly makes prophecy after prophecy about her future, specifically foretelling a certain relationship with a handsome mysterious wizard. When she stumbles across a young and attractive Slytherin in a dream will this turn out to be a case of prophecy fulfilled or more like a divine nightmare?

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is my second one-shot and my second lemon with only the first being completed just days ago, so please go easy on me. Thanks goes out to my beta, MaraudersWolf, you're the bee's knees chickadee! After I finished writing this piece, I realized the whole prisoner theme was not as dominant as it could it have been, but I hope the Mods will accept it nonetheless. Krhviolin, I tried to cram as many of your requests in as I could, but obviously they couldn't all be used. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Written for the 2010 HP_PrisonerFest at Livejournal . com

_I'm so tired, of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play  
For I've been a temptress too long_

Just..

_Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be, a woman  
I just wanna be a woman_

_**-"Glory Box" (Excerpt) by: Portishead**_

**A Bad Case of Divination**

**(BPOV)**

After my potions class, I shuffled my feet towards the Great Hall for dinner. I felt thoroughly exhausted. I was so relieved that the school week was over and that the weekend was fast approaching. It had been a tedious week. Divination had been especially daunting. _Who did that bat think she was? Trying to read my future? Rubbish if you ask me!_

I reached the Slytherin table and sat down next to Devon Bailey. He was an alright bloke, although, he did talk out of his ass at times which ended up costing us points. _He is pretty good at hexing Gryffindors though_, I thought with a silent laugh. I concentrated back on my meal as I filled my plate. After I started eating, Lois Hangee sat down across from me and leaned over with a smirk.

"So Bella, what did the old hag predict today?" she began. "I heard something about you meeting your reason for living. She said it would happen tonight, right? So, he has to be a student here. I wonder which tall, dark and dashing pureblood you'll shack up with tonight?" She wagged her eyebrows in an offensive manner.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lois the gossipmonger to get everything wrong. She knew how much I hated that sorry excuse for a class. The only reason I was stuck in that incense-stinking tower was because Arithmancy was full this term. What irritated me the most about that class was the fact that whenever we would read tea leaves, mine would always come out the same. After studying the leaves in my cup, the professor would proceed to predict that I would perish a horrible death cast by an unexpected person, in the Great Hall, no less. Stupid bint! Like anyone would ever die in the Great Hall. She must have downed one too many vodkas.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Lois said after watching me roll my eyes. "Surely she can't be wrong all the time. She said Harriet's grandmother would die last week, and where is Harriet now? At her grandmother's bleeding funeral, she is! So, who knows? Tonight might be your lucky night." She sat back and waited for the whole scoop.

I put down my fork and sighed. "Look, Lois, that woman is nutters, and she didn't exactly say it that way," I snorted.

"Well, I'm waiting." Lois crossed her arms, waiting to hear my explanation. She was perhaps hoping for a hint of a scandal in the making. She would be disappointed after hearing the truth, I was sure.

When Devon realized that I would actually answer her, he turned away from his meal and started to listen intently. I looked at him in surprise. Since when did Devon ever care about anything other than Quidditch, hexing Gryffindors and having a good wank every now and then? I would know. I caught him last week in an empty classroom while doing my rounds. _Boys, they're all disgusting. _I shook my head and turned back to Lois.

I huffed in indignation. "Well, if you must bloody know, I suppose I'll tell you. She said that I would meet the man who would be the whole reason for my existence and that I would stand by his side until the end. She also said that my quote, 'obsession,' with him would be my downfall. Whatever the hell that means. She also said to be wary because he would be an unattainable infatuation to me and he would cause me much toil and strife."

Lois's eyes widened. "Oh, that sounds terribly romantic, well…" She paused in confusion, her eyebrows knitted together. She continued, "In a roundabout and kind of bizarre way."

Devon just chuckled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. I was starting to get a little annoyed with Devon's amusement, but then he started choking on his mash. I slapped him as hard as I could to clear his airway. After he spit the offending potatoes out, he turned my way and gawked at me.

"Damn, Bella, did you have to smack me so hard? You'd make a fair beater. You sure you don't want to try out for Quidditch?" he asked sarcastically.

I giggled. Leave it to Devon to think about Quidditch after a near death experience.

After dinner and a long session of homework and studying, I trudged back down to the dungeons to get ready for the night. When I reached my bed, I drew the curtains and placed a silencing charm, so that I could sleep in peace. I couldn't stand the incessant chitchat from the other Slytherin girls. Didn't they have anything better to do other than gossip about boys? I was hoping that I would be able to sleep in late the following morning since I rarely got the chance. After I changed into my night clothes and settled into bed, I noticed that the curtains around my bed were being disturbed. I sighed and opened the curtains.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" I yelled out.

"Oh, sorry. This just came in for you," a small girl, probably a second year, said her voice shaking. She handed me an envelope and closed the curtains behind her.

I pulled the covers back over me and tore open the envelope. I was quite curious what it was since typically mail was delivered in the morning during breakfast. I opened the letter and started to read.

_My Dearest Bellatrix,_

_I am delighted to inform you that your father has just procured you an internship with a very prominent figure in the wizarding community. He is the leader of the union group that your father is involved with. You'll start this summer after your graduation from Hogwarts. Your father said that if you work diligently and do as asked that you will be on your way to a great career. Apparently, this man has shown an interest in you after your father mentioned that you showed great talent in your Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms classes. Your father and I are very proud that you were chosen for this wonderful opportunity and know that you will not disappoint us. It is a very great honor to be considered, let alone accepted, into this organization. We both wish you well and if you need anything, do not hesitate to write back._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_PS: Send Cissy our love as well._

An internship? Since when did Dad go about looking for a job for me? I thought I made it clear that I was going to pursue a Ministry position in Magical Law Enforcement. I had always wanted to be an Auror. Capturing and punishing criminals sounded like an exciting career to me. I crumpled up the letter and threw it to the end of the bed. Union, my ass! I knew that 'union' was really that pro-Pureblood advocacy group he belonged to.

The past few summers, Dad would come home from one of those 'union' meetings gushing over how bloody brilliant and righteous their leader was. I heard him and Mum talking about him one night and I heard him whisper his name. What was it again? Volmart… Volimore… Voldemort? Ah, yes, I think that was it, Voldemort. _What kind of name is Voldemort, anyhow? Stupid name if you ask me. _I would write back to her saying that I have already chosen a career, but I know how Dad would react. It wouldn't be pleasant. I was a little disappointed that my last summer of freedom would be wasted on some silly internship. I can only hope that this internship will be a short one.

I laid back down and tucked in for a good night's rest. I'll worry about my meddling parents in the morning.

**(Several Hours Later)**

I woke up with a start. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about to make me wake up in such a state, but now that I was up, there was no use even trying to go back to sleep. I was a horrible insomniac at times and once I wake, that's it. I grabbed my robe off of the bedpost, walked out of the girl's dormitory and down to the common room. When I got there, I noticed that it looked completely different. All of the furniture was either pushed to the damp walls or missing entirely. The portraits on the walls were empty and the room was eerily quiet. All that lay in the middle of the room was a green couch and a plush, silver-toned rug. The fireplace in front of the couch and rug lit the room in a soft glow. Maybe the other Slytherins had a party and didn't put the furniture back to its proper places.

When I walked to the couch and took a seat, I noticed that I no longer had my robe on, but my school uniform. _How odd? Am I still dreaming?_ I pinched myself to try and wake up.

"Ouch," I yelped.

"Well, that was a silly thing to do. Why would you pinch yourself?" a young male voice asked.

I twisted my body around to look for the boy that the voice belonged to. The room was still empty. Weird. I turned back to the fireplace, only to be met with the face of a boy about my age. I gasped in fright. The boy merely smirked, mere inches away from me. He had deep, caramel colored eyes and very pale skin. He had dark brown hair that was parted to the side and bow-shaped lips, all of which made him very handsome. As I looked over the boy's frame, I noticed that he had his school uniform on too, a Slytherin uniform. I had never seen this boy before and I knew everyone that was in Slytherin. Well, at least those close to my age.

"Who in the hell are you?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

"Tsk-tsk, such language and coming from such a pretty girl as well. Your father would be disappointed," he said.

"My father isn't here. Who are you?" I asked once again.

"My name is Tom, although, I typically don't go by that dull name anymore. I have a much more regal name now," he informed me.

"Well, Tom, I know everyone who is in Slytherin and I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer student or something?" I scooted back into the couch. He was a little too close for comfort and I liked to have my own personal space.

He snorted lightly, "No, not a transfer student. Try again."

"I…I don't know then. Tell me," I stuttered.

"Ah, but you didn't say 'please'. You should always be polite when addressing your elders." He shook his finger in my face reprimanding me.

"And how, per se, are you my elder? You look no older than me," I stated in annoyance.

He took a seat next to me on the couch, once again coming much too close for my liking. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his palm. I grasped his wrist and yanked down harshly. I hated being touched, especially without my permission.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

His face grew slightly irritated. "I'll touch you if I please. You belong to me now, girl. I'll take liberties with you whenever and however I want!"

"How on Earth do you think that I belong to you? Are you mental? I must be dreaming because you don't exist!" I shouted in anger.

He put his hand to my throat and squeezed lightly. I put my own hands around his and tried to tear him off. His grip was growing stronger. I couldn't breathe. Was he going to choke me to death? He pushed me down onto the couch and crawled on top of my body.

"Nobody talks to me that way, girl! You do belong to me - well, starting this summer you will. Your father promised that you would be a good, submissive and loyal servant. Was I wrong to believe him? Should I go back and tell him his daughter is an ungrateful, spoiled bitch? I am sure he would not be pleased." He let go of my throat.

I coughed violently and rubbed my neck. Who was this boy? I had never had a dream like this before. This was more like a nightmare, but much more vivid. Tears sprung up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. He knew my father? How? When I caught my breath, I tried to sit up, but the boy had me pinned on the couch.

"How do you know my father?" I asked.

"He is one of my most faithful followers and he was so hoping that you would follow in his footsteps. Looks like I'll have to break the bad news to him. You're no good to me if you cannot be tamed." He tapped me softly on the cheek with his wand.

"Are you…you…Voldemort?" I whispered in fear.

He smirked again and grasped my wrists. He moved them above my head so that I would not move. He dipped low and whispered in my ear, "Yes."

I started to gasp in panic. "But you look far too young to be a leader of anything."

"Would you like to see my true form?" he whispered in my ear again.

I nodded my head as he sat up straight, letting go of my wrists. A dark mist surrounded him and slowly, he transformed into a grown man. He was still very pale with high cheekbones. In fact, I would still have thought him to be incredibly handsome if it were not for the color of his eyes. Instead of that deep brown color I noticed earlier, they were a fiery red, much like the color of lava. I gaped at him in horror and awe.

"I am Lord Voldemort and you now belong to me, Bellatrix Black. It would be wise if you were good and obeyed my every whim, or else your father will have to pay the consequences of your insolence. You have two paths laid out before you now. Slavery or join me in my cause. It would be a pretty picture seeing you shackled in chains. Yes, you'd make a nice little toy." He looked at me severely and with that same strange mist, or was it smoke; he changed back into the handsome boy.

"Okay, anything, just don't hurt my family," I pleaded.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Now stay still as I take a proper look at what I just purchased."

"My father sold me?" I asked in shock.

He laughed. "In a manner of speaking, we came to an agreement. In exchange for your services, he would be given a position in my inner circle."

I started to tremble. "What kind of services?" I asked in fear.

"You'll soon find out. This is just a trial run or a small taste, if you will." He smirked.

He slowly started to explore, starting on my face, then down to my neck and chest. His hands were gentle in their exploration, their softness surprising to me. He loosened my tie and pulled it off in one smooth movement. When he came to the buttons on my oxford shirt, he popped open each button one by one, revealing more flesh along the way.

"Sit up!" he commanded.

I didn't hesitate and sat up quickly. I was afraid he might hurt me again if I didn't comply. He tore off the shirt and deftly removed my bra as well. When he pushed me back down to lay on the couch, I covered my breasts in embarrassment. Grasping my wrists, he lifted them above my head again.

"Do not cover yourself. If you try to hide from me, I will be forced to bind you," he said.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed furiously. No one had ever seen me this way before. He sat up and started to run his fingertips over my breasts. The feel of his touch was not unpleasant and my breathing grew deeper. He leaned down again and licked the shell of my ear, making me gasp softly.

"I can give and show you things that no man has before. Commit yourself to me freely and I'll provide you with such pleasures that will not be offered by any other man. Worship me and you will know what it is to be whole. You will know true power," he whispered huskily in my ear as he grasped and gently kneaded my breasts.

I moaned softly and nodded my head.

"Good girl. Now, stand," he said.

He dismounted me and sat at the end of the couch. I pushed myself off the couch and stood in front of him with my hands to my sides, not wanting to displease him again. He leaned forward and unbuttoned the clasp at the back of my skirt and pulled the zipper down. The skirt fell to the floor. He then grasped each side of the white panties I was wearing and looked up at me.

"White. Quite virginal, if you ask me. Are you a virgin, girl?" he asked.

I nodded my head again.

"You may speak when I ask you a question." He started to pull the panties down my legs slowly.

"Yes, I am. Is that…okay?" I asked, unsure if it were something that he would like or not. I heard that some boys preferred virgins and other didn't.

"Yes, I prefer you that way. Unspoiled. I will be your first then. I am pleased," he said as he brought my panties to my ankles. I placed my hand on his head as he helped me step out of them. His hair was so soft. I dropped my hand quickly, not knowing if he would like me touching him or not.

"I will allow you to touch me if you please me. Displease me and you will not be granted those liberties," he said.

I gasped softly in shock. _Is he reading my mind?_

"You'll soon learn that I have many skills at my disposal, _Legilimency_ being one of those skills." After discarding my shoes and knee-highs, he stood up from the couch and faced me. With a wave of his wand, his clothes vanished with a pop. He tossed his wand back onto the couch. I had never seen a naked man before. I tried my hardest not to look below his face.

"Are you afraid to look at me?" he asked slyly.

"A little. I've never seen, you know…" I nervously spit out the words.

"No, I don't know. You mean a cock? You've never seen a man's dick then?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," I simply said, trying to keep my voice even.

"So innocent, I like that. Well, take a good look, sweetheart, because soon, you'll be doing much more than just looking." He grasped my chin between his fingers and forced myself to look at his body.

He was thin and had nice definition. I looked past his hips to the 'v' that led to his erection, which was long and flush. A strange thing happened to me, then. I felt a sudden flash of heat in my core. I had experimented with pleasuring myself in the past, but I had never experienced someone else causing these reactions in me. I licked my lips in anticipation. I heard a small moan from him and looked up. His eyes were lidded and he was biting down on his lip.

"On your knees," he commanded. "I want to see what your pretty, little mouth can do."

I dropped down to my knees and was directly in front of his erection. He ran his thumb across my lips and forced them to open. He then grabbed himself and guided the tip of his erection to my open mouth. He paused for a moment and ran the tip over my lips. I was slowly getting hotter and to my surprise, my pussy grew wetter with each swipe of his cock against my lips. I always thought the idea of oral sex a little disgusting, but this was so unlike anything I ever imagined. He inched his cock further into my mouth until I gagged.

"Grab me with your hand, so you don't choke." He grabbed the back of my head and threaded his fingers into my curly hair. "Now close your lips tightly and suck on me."

I followed his instructions and started to suck deeply. I used my right hand to stroke what couldn't fit and placed my left on his hip for leverage. His cock felt like silk over iron in my mouth, soft yet hard. He started to pant softly and I looked up at him. He looked back down at me with hooded eyes, and he was covered in a light sweat. His skin glimmered in the firelight. I watched his face as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head in pleasure. I moaned around his shaft, sending vibrations down the length of it. He groaned loudly and gently tugged on my hair.

"You are a pretty little thing with my cock in your mouth," he huffed. "Faster, Bella, and suck a little bit harder. Yes, like that." He deeply moaned.

He started to move his hips against my own movements. My jaw was slowly getting tired and as he pumped himself into my mouth, my teeth would graze his shaft every so often.

"Watch your teeth, witch!" he grunted out.

I tried to relax my jaw so he could slide easily in and out. I could feel him harden in my mouth. He looked down at me and said, "Oh yes, I'm close. Ah, fuck!" He suddenly pulled out of my mouth. "Keep that mouth of yours open, girl!"

He swiftly stroked himself as I sat there with my mouth wide open, not knowing what to expect. His cock was glistening with my saliva. He yanked my head back by my hair and started to grunt loudly. Soon, I could feel splashes of warm, thick liquid hit my tongue and lips. A little even hit my chin. After he was done, he ran the tip of his shaft against my lips again. I kissed the tip and then, he withdrew and looked down at me.

"Open your mouth again. I want to see it," he panted softly, trying to catch his breath.

I opened my mouth and slightly stuck out my tongue, showing him the heavy liquid that had gathered there. "Now, swallow, girl!" he demanded.

I quickly swallowed all that he gave me. It tasted salty and slightly bitter. It wasn't too pleasant. He squatted down to my level. "You'll get used to the taste eventually." He leaned closer and licked the remaining semen off of my chin. He then pressed his mouth to mine in a harsh kiss. He forced his tongue in and explored my mouth. I closed my eyes and relished in the sensation. I had never been kissed before. This, this right here was my first kiss. He pulled away and looked at me with heavily lidded eyes.

"How endearing, your first kiss," he softly mocked me. "Lay down on the rug. I want to taste you."

I laid down on the plush, silver-toned rug. He kneeled between my legs and spread my thighs apart. My blush deepened when he dipped his head and started to softly lick the inside of my thighs, which were already covered in a thin coating of my arousal. He moved his hand to my core and spread my lips apart. Now it was my turn to pant softly. I looked down at him and he grinned at me before plunging his tongue into my core. My breath hitched as he pushed his tongue in and out of my entrance. My thighs clamped down on his head and he groaned which sent vibrations right back to my core. I thought I would pass out from the onslaught of pleasure. His fingertips then started to rub small circles on my clit.

"Oh, Gods! Please!" I shouted.

He lifted his head and said, "No, not God, Bella, just me."

He forced my thighs open again and his mouth went back to my core. He softly sucked and nibbled on my clit for a few moments before drifting back to my entrance. Soon I could feel him press a finger into my opening. I tensed up at first to which he said, "Don't tighten up. It will hurt if you do that."

I tried to relax at the intrusion and he slipped his finger in. It was a strange sensation at first, but after he slipped a second finger in, it started to feel incredibly good to have him there. After a third finger was inserted, he curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and combined with his mouth suckling on my clit, I came, hard. My pussy clamped down on his fingers and I thrashed my head side to side. He pressed kisses to my thighs as he pumped his fingers rapidly in and out of my pussy to prolong my orgasm.

"Tom," I screamed out.

Then, I felt him bite down on the inside of my right thigh, hard. His teeth must have broken through the skin. Oh, Merlin it hurt so much, but it only served to turn me on more. I grasped his hair and tried to yank him off me, but he had sunk his teeth in so deep that I couldn't shake him off. He finally raised his head and dislodged his fingers from my pussy.

"Don't call me by that filthy Muggle name. You will address me as 'Lord Voldemort' or 'My Lord.' Is that understood, witch!" he roared at me. I could see my blood staining his lips and teeth as he spoke.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"Yes, what, girl!" he snapped.

"Yes, my Lord!" I sobbed.

"You'll learn soon enough what things I will tolerate and what things I don't. I do not, under any circumstances, tolerate disrespect. Are we clear, my girl?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord," I whimpered.

He dipped down to my thigh and gently started to lap up the blood that was running out of the wound. I started to heat up again and I whimpered softly. After the blood was cleared from my thigh, he lifted his head and chuckled softly.

"You're quite the masochist, are you not?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean by that." I answered as I propped myself on my elbows while he sat back on his haunches.

"Oh, but I think you are." He grabbed his wand off of the couch and pointed it at me. _"Crucio!"_

I dropped back to the floor and screamed out in pain. It was like molten lava was being poured into my bones, but just as soon as the pain started, it ended.

"Maybe that was a little too intense, let's try that again." He sneered. "_Crucio_."

Instead of the searing pain, this time it felt as if a jolt of electricity was being spread throughout my body. It traveled to my breasts and my core, and a low moan escaped my lips. I threw my head back and enjoyed the stimulation. I grasped my breast and palmed it roughly. My other hand drew circles on my clit obscenely.

"Ah, yes, there it is. You look delicious, withering on the floor and touching yourself," he said with a smirk.

He ended the curse and I looked back at him. He was stroking his half-hardened cock as he watched me pleasure myself. I couldn't stop. I felt thoroughly dirty and exposed, but I needed it. I needed release.

"Come here, my pet. I think you're ready for me now." He leaned over, grasped my ass and pulled me to him. I opened my legs wide, accommodating his body. He pressed the tip of his cock against my opening and started to push. I tensed up and pulled away. It was a reflex. He slapped the outside of my thigh and said, "Relax. If you tense up that way, it will definitely hurt more."

He tried to push in again. I yelped and pulled my body back with my hands against the floor as leverage. He breathed deeply out of his nose, trying to contain his temper. "I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."

He picked up my body and settled me back on the rug with my head against the bottom of the couch. Then, he grabbed his wand, conjured some rope and proceeded to tie my wrists to the legs of the couch. My arms were stretched very wide, leaving no slack to pull on. I started to panic because I didn't want to be tied up like this. I struggled against my restraints. I felt like a prisoner, like he was afraid that I would run off or something. I just had this fear of being tied up. I started to beg.

"Please, don't do this!" I begged.

"Stop squirming, girl!" he barked.

"No, you don't have to tie me! I'll be good and stay still. I promise!" I pleaded.

"Shut up or I'll gag you next! I don't have much time left." He said.

He pulled my bottom back to him and settled himself into my hips. He picked up his wand and uttered a spell once again, one that I didn't recognize. He grasped himself near the tip and rubbed it against my clit, trying to get me to relax. It must have been a lubricating spell as he felt deliciously slick against my clit. I sighed and moaned softly, my pleas forgotten. I felt him push the tip of his erection into my opening again. I tried to relax and he was able to fit the head of his shaft into me. He pushed in and out and I started to pant again. He pushed deeper into me until he paused.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

He leaned down and whispered, "This is going to hurt."

He pressed his mouth against mine as he thrust into me roughly. His mouth captured my scream as he broke through my innocence. He kept thrusting into me at such a fast pace. _Merlin, it hurts so much! _Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I sobbed into his mouth. He released my mouth and sat back up. His thrusts slowed down.

"Oh, pet, does it really hurt that much?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

I nodded at his cold sarcasm and looked down at the apex between my legs. My thighs were smeared with my blood, and I knew, then, that this was it, that there was no turning back. I looked up at this boy - no, this man - who so thoroughly claimed me and I started meeting his gentle thrusts, wanting desperately to please him. He hissed in pleasure and gained momentum.

"You're a saucy, little minx, Bellatrix Black!" he grunted.

He started rotating his hips in wide circles, hitting that spot that he hit before with his fingers, and slowly, the stinging pain changed to pleasure. I yanked on my bonds, trying to release myself again in vain. I needed to touch him. I felt like I was falling and I needed to grab hold of him. He noticed me struggling and asked, "Would you like me to release you now? Will you be good?"

"Please, my Lord," I said, my voice pained.

He picked up his wand and with a gentle flick, my bonds disappeared. He flung his wand back onto the couch and leaned down to suckle on my breast. My hands threaded into his soft, dark hair. He bit down on my nipple and I tugged on his hair roughly. He moaned at the sensation. He started to thrust faster now and my hands trailed down to his hips, then to his ass. I squeezed gently and he growled. He put his arms underneath my back and lifted me up to sit on him. His knees were folded beneath him and he ran his mouth against my neck. He guided me to rock up and down on his cock. I wrapped my arms around his back so I could control my movements and making him hit that spot on every thrust. I was moaning constantly. _So close._

I was about to reach my peak when he grasped my hips and held me still.

"Not yet, girl. I want to watch you ride me." He then laid back onto the rug and helped me sit astride his hips. He held my hips tightly and urged me to bounce on top of him. I felt a little awkward at first but then, I found an easy pace and soon, I felt myself building back up to that crescendo. I looked down at him and his eyes were alit with a hunger I have never seen on a man before. I knew that hunger was lust and I wondered if my own eyes mirrored his.

"Here, let's find out." He reached out for his wand and conjured a long oval standing mirror. He pulled me off his lap.

"On your hands and knees," he softly commanded.

I went down on all fours, facing the mirror and he kneeled behind me. I could feel him pressing his erection against my pussy, blindly looking for my entrance. I reached under myself and guided his cock to my opening for him. He hissed in pleasure and looked into the mirror as he started to push himself into me. He looked at my face so intently that I felt as if he could see into my very soul. His thrusts were so fast and magnificently violent. I stared into his caramel colored eyes through the mirror and resolved myself not to look away, afraid that I would wake at any moment.

"Not yet, girl. I want you to cum for me. You have to finish before you wake up. Cum for me now, Bellatrix!" he demanded in a harsh tone. He reached under me and started to pinch and rub my clit harshly while he plunged into me with abandon. His other hand twined within my hair and he pulled back roughly.

I shuddered violently, my release fast approaching and soon, I felt myself spasm around his shaft. I moaned loudly, "My Lord!"

"Yes, that's it, girl! Let it go! Fuck, I'm close. I'm going to cum inside of you. Would you like that? You fucking dirty little girl!" he said, his voice rough with need.

I felt and saw him tense up behind me and his cock grew incredibly stiff as he spilled his release into me. His thrusts slowed and he gently rocked into me. When he came down from his orgasm, he pulled out and laid down on the rug. I dropped down onto my stomach. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. He started to laugh softly next to me. I turned to look in his direction.

"My, my, my, your father was right. You are a handful." He pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss onto my lips.

"Stay by my side, Bella, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. I will take you with me to such great heights, I promise you this. Together, we could rule the world," he promised.

"Of course, my Lord. I will follow you to the end," I pledged in return.

"Oh, with me, there will be no end. I am infallible. Sleep now, my little protégé." He rubbed circles into my back and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

**(Several Hours Later)**

I again woke up with a start and looked around me. I wasn't in the common room, but back in my bed with the curtains closed tightly. Light was barely starting to filter in through the curtains. Well, so much for sleeping in. I sat up and suddenly remembered my dream. No way, it couldn't have been a dream. It was far too vivid. My center was even sore. I got up out of bed, gathered my belongings and headed to the bathroom.

I disrobed and stepped into the shower. My body was so achy as if I had exercised for the first time. I took the washcloth and started to soap up. I was enjoying the warm water flowing over my tired muscles, but when I reached the inside of my thighs with the washcloth I noticed a rather large bite mark on my right thigh. The wound was an angry red color, still being quite fresh. I gasped. _It couldn't be!_ After my heart stopped pumping wildly in my chest, I leaned my head against the cool tile of the shower and grinned.

_Maybe that crazy old bat was a seer after all. _


End file.
